wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W krainie białych niedźwiedzi/II/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/23|Część I Rozdział XXIII | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} A. Rozdział I. Pływający fort. Port Nadziei, założony przez porucznika Jasper Hobson’a na granicach morza Polarnego, zmienił swe położenie geograficzne! Czyż należało winić o to dzielnego przedstawiciela Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej? Bynajmniej. Każdy na jego miejscu byłby w błąd wprowadzony. Żaden umysł ludzki nie był w stanie przewidzieć podobnej okoliczności. Porucznik był pewny, że buduje na skale; okazało się zaś, iż budował nawet nie na piasku! Część lądu, znana pod nazwą półwyspu Victoria i jako taka wskazana na najdokładniejszych mapach Ameryki angielskiej, oderwała się nagle. Albowiem półwysep ten okazał się olbrzymim lodowcem o powierzchni stu pięćdziesięciu mil kwadratowych, na który woda składała kolejno warstwy piasku i ziemi tak, że stał się pozornie gruntem stałym, nie pozbawionym ani humusu, ani roślinności. Tak więc półwysep ten, złączony od wieków z lądem stałym, przeistoczył się, prawdopodobnie na skutek trzęsienia ziemi 8 stycznia w wyspę, wyspę ruchomą, unoszoną od trzech miesięcy prądami oceanu Lodowatego. Tak! Lodowiec to unosił z sobą fort Nadziei i jego mieszkańców! Jasper Hobson zrozumiał przyczynę zmiany, jaka zaszła w położeniu geograficznem przylądka Bathurst. Przesmyk ziemi, łączący półwysep Victoria z lądem, uległ rozerwaniu kilka miesięcy temu, na skutek wstrząśnienia wulkanicznego. Dopóki morze dzięki ostrej zimie północnej, było zamarznięte, położenie geograficzne półwyspu nie zmieniło się wcale. Lecz z chwilą, gdy pod wpływem promieni słonecznych, lód pękać zaczął i zwały lodowe oddaliły się poza granice horyzontu, ziemia ta, spoczywająca na podstawie lodowej, uniesioną została wraz ze swemi laskami, jeziorkiem i przylądkiem, jednym z prądów morskich. Zjawiska tego nie dostrzeżono w forcie Nadziei, myśliwi bowiem nie oddalali się podczas polowania poza obręb swej siedziby. Ani Jasper Hobson, ani jego towarzysze nie zauważyli, wśród otaczającej ich na kilka mil gęstej mgły i pozornej nieruchomości gruntu, że z mieszkańców stałego lądu stali się mieszkańcami wyspy. Dodać należy, że półwysep, prawdopodobnie uniesiony prądem prostolinijnym, nie zmienił był swego położenia względnie do stron nieba. Gdyby bowiem słońce i księżyc zjawiły się były w innych punktach horyzontu nad przylądkiem Bathurst, mieszkańcy fortu, a co najmniej Jasper Hobson, Mrs. Paulina Barnett lub Tomasz Black, byliby zwrócili na to uwagę. Jasper Hobson, aczkolwiek nie wątpił o dzielności swych towarzyszy, nie śpieszył się z oznajmieniem im całej prawdy. Chciał on przedtem przekonać się dokładnie o obecnem położeniu. Na szczęście dzielni ci żołnierze i robotnicy, niewtajemniczeni w badania astronomiczne, jak również nieświadomi zagadnień, tyczących się długości i szerokości geograficznej, oraz zmiany współrzędnych półwyspu, nie mogli domyślić się nawet, jak wielki niepokój targał duszą Jasper Hobson’a. Porucznik, stwierdziwszy grozę tego położenia bez wyjścia, odzyskał dawną energję. Gwałtownym wysiłkiem woli powrócił on do równowagi umysłu, starając się pocieszyć nieszczęśliwego Tomasza Black, który z rozpaczy wyrywał sobie włosy. Astronom wszakże nie wiedział jeszcze całej prawdy. Zajęty wyłącznie faktem, że we wskazanym dniu i w wyznaczonej godzinie księżyc nie zasłonił całkowicie tarczy słonecznej, nie przypuszczał niczego innego, prócz tego, że ku wstydowi obserwatorjów, roczniki astronomiczne były fałszywe i że to zaćmienie, tak gorąco przez niego pożądane i dla którego odbył tak uciążliwą podróż, nie miało być „całkowite” dla części kuli ziemskiej, znajdującej się na siedemdziesiątym równoleżniku. To też rozczarowanie jego było i musiało być wielkiem. Niebawem jednak Tomasz Black miał dowiedzieć się całej prawdy. Jasper Hobson, chcąc utrzymać nadal swych towarzyszy w mniemaniu, że chybione zaćmienie nie obchodzi go bynajmniej, polecił im powrócić do rozpoczętych zajęć. Ale w chwili, gdy miano opuścić szczyt przylądka Bathurst, kapral Joliffe zwrócił się nagle, do porucznika: – Panie poruczniku, czy wolno mi zadać jedno pytanie? – Oczywiście – odrzekł Jasper Hobson, nie wiedząc do czego kapral zmierza. – Proszę! Kapral jednak zawahał się. Dopiero trącony łokciem przez swą małżonkę, rzekł: – Panie poruczniku, pytanie moje odnosi się do siedemdziesiątego równoleżnika. O ile zrozumiałem, to nie znajdujemy się tam, gdzie pan sądził… Porucznik zmarszczył brwi. – Istotnie – odezwał się wymijająco. – Omyliliśmy się w naszych obliczeniach… Ale dlaczego zastanawiasz się nad tem? – Chodzi mi, panie poruczniku, o podwójną zapłatę, obiecaną nam przez Towarzystwo. Jasper Hobson odetchnął. Jak wiadomo, Towarzystwo Zatoki Hudsonskiej obiecało podwoić gażę żołnierzy, o ileby przekroczono siedemdziesiąty równoleżnik. Kapral Joliffe, interesowny z natury, obawiał się, czy na skutek zaszłych wypadków nie minie go obiecana podwójna zapłata. – Bądź spokojny – odpowiedział Jasper Hobson z uśmiechem – i uspokój swych towarzyszy. Omyłka którą popełniliśmy, nie wpłynie bynajmniej na wasze wynagrodzenie. Na szczęście znajdujemy się powyżej, nie zaś poniżej siedemdziesiątego równoleżnika. – Dziękuję, panie poruczniku – odezwał się rozpromieniony kapral – dziękuję. Jeżeli się pytam, to nie dlatego, że mi zbytnio zależy na pieniądzach, lecz dlatego, że, niestety! od pieniędzy zależymy wszyscy! Po tych słowach kapral Joliffe i reszta towarzyszy oddalili się spokojnie, nie domyślając się nawet, jakiej groźnej i osobliwej zmianie uległo terytorjum, które było obecnie ich jedyną ostoją. Sierżant Long chciał również podążyć za towarzyszami, lecz porucznik zatrzymał go, mówiąc: – Zostań, sierżancie Long. Podoficer zawrócił posłusznie. Na szczycie przylądka pozostali Mrs. Paulina Barnett, Madge, Tomasz Black, porucznik i sierżant. Podróżniczka od chwili chybionego zaćmienia nie wymówiła ani słowa, śledząc tylko wzrokiem Jasper Hobson’a, który zdawał się jej unikać. Na obliczu dzielnej kobiety malowało się raczej zdumienie, niż niepokój. Czyżby domyślała się wszystkiego? Czyżby błysk świadomości rozświetlił jej umysł? Zdawałażby sobie jasno sprawę z położenia i jego następstw? Tak czy inaczej, milczała, wsparta na ramieniu Madge. Astronom był niezwykle podniecony. Nie mógł ustać na miejscu. Z najeżonemi włosami spoglądał gniewnie na słońce, wydając okrzyki rozpaczy i wygrażając mu pięścią. Po chwili, uspokoiwszy się nieco, skrzyżował ręce, zmarszczył czoło i z wzrokiem rozpłomienionym stanął przed porucznikiem: – A teraz – zawołał – rozprawimy się, panie przedstawicielu Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej! Odezwanie to, głos, postawa, wyglądały na wyzwanie. Jasper Hobson jednak nie zastanawiał się nad tem wcale, patrząc z politowaniem na tego biednego człowieka, tak srodze zawiedzionego w swych nadziejach. – Panie Hobson – rzekł Tomasz Black ze źle ukrytem podnieceniem w głosie, – czy pan mi wytłumaczy, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Czy mistyfikację tę panu mam zawdzięczać? W takim razie upomni się o nią ktoś inny, wyżej postawiony, niż ja i, słyszy pan? odpokutuje pan ciężko za nią. – Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć, panie Black? – spytał spokojnie Jasper Hobson. – Chcę przez to powiedzieć, – rzekł astronom – że pan zobowiązał się doprowadzić swój oddział tylko do granicy siedemdziesiątego równoleżnika. – Albo też powyżej – odpowiedział Jasper Hobson. – Powyżej – zawołał Tomasz Black. – A cóż ja miałem do roboty powyżej? Ażeby zbadać całkowite zaćmienie słońca, nie powinienem się był oddalać od linji cienia, którą zakreślał w tej części Ameryki angielskiej siedemdziesiąty równoleżnik, a tymczasem znajdujemy się o trzy stopnie powyżej. – A więc, panie Black – odpowiedział porucznik z nie opuszczającym go spokojem – omyliliśmy się, nic więcej. – Nic więcej! – zawołał astronom, którego podniecał jeszcze więcej spokój porucznika. – Zresztą – odezwał się Jasper Hobson – pozwolę sobie zwrócić panu uwagę, że jeżeli ja się omyliłem, to i pan poczęści jest winien, gdyż po przyjeździe do przylądka Bathurst, obaj jednocześnie, pan ze swojemi, ja z mojemi narzędziami, sprawdziliśmy szerokość geograficzną przylądka. Wina zatem spada zarówno na pana, jak na mnie! Zaskoczony temi słowy Tomasz Black, pomimo swego podniecenia, zamilkł. Wymówki nie miał żadnej! Jeżeli ktoś jest winien, to obaj jednocześnie. Ale co powie na omyłkę niezręcznego astronoma świat naukowy Europy i obserwatorjum w Greenwich? Astronom Tomasz Black, on, omylił się na trzy stopnie, mierząc wysokość słońca i to w tych wyjątkowych okolicznościach, gdy od tego pomiaru zależało zbadanie całkowitego zaćmienia słońca, które miało się powtórzyć w podobnych okolicznościach dopiero za lat wiele! Tomasz Black, on, uczony, naraził się na wstyd niepowetowany! – Ależ jak mogłem omylić się w ten sposób – wołał zrozpaczony, wyrywając sobie włosy. – Czyż nie umiem już obchodzić się z sekstantem? Nie umiem li wyliczyć już kąta? Jestem więc ślepy? Jeżeli tak jest w istocie, pozostaje mi tylko jedno: rzucić się z tego przylądka głową na dół!… – Panie Black – rzekł wtedy Jasper Hobson głosem poważnym – niech pan się nie obwinia, pan się nie omylił w swem badaniu, pan nie jest winien! – A zatem pan sam… – Ani ja również winien nie jestem, panie Black. Zechciej mnie pan wysłuchać, i pani także – dodał, zwracając się do Mrs. Pauliny Barnett – i wy, Madge, i wy, sierżancie Long. Proszę tylko o jedno, mianowicie, o zachowanie tajemnicy i to w najściślejszem znaczeniu tego słowa. Zbędną jest rzeczą budzić obawę, może nawet rozpacz w sercach naszych towarzyszy. Obecni zbliżyli się do porucznika, zachowaniem swem wyrażając milczącą zgodę na jego prośbę. – Przyjaciele moi – rzekł wtedy Jasper Hobson – skoro rok temu sprawdzaliśmy położenie geograficzne przylądka Bathurst, znajdował się on dokładnie na siedemdziesiątym równoleżniku; jeżeli zaś obecnie znajduje się powyżej siedemdziesiątego drugiego równoleżnika, to dlatego, że zmienił on swe położenie. – Zmienił położenie! – zawołał Tomasz Black – Mów pan to innym, nie mnie, panie Hobson! Odkądże to przylądki zmieniają swe położenie? – A jednak tak jest w istocie, panie Black – odpowiedział poważnie porucznik. – Cały półwysep Victoria jest w tej chwili wyspą lodową. Na skutek wstrząśnienia ziemi oderwał się od stałego lądu, a obecnie unosi go jeden z wielkich prądów północnych. – Gdzie? – spytał sierżant Long. – Gdzie się Bogu podoba! – odparł porucznik. Towarzysze Jasper Hobson’a zadumali się głęboko. Mimowoli wzrok ich podążył ku południowi, poza rozległe równiny oderwanego przesmyku, lecz z miejsca, w jakiem się znajdowali, nie mogli dojrzeć morskiego horyzontu, którym otoczeni byli zewsząd. Gdyby przylądek Bathurst wznosił się był wyżej na kilkaset stóp nad poziomem oceanu, obwód ich posiadłości byłby się wyraźnie ukazał ich oczom, a wtedy przekonaćby się mogli, że znajdują się na wyspie. Na myśl, że fort Nadziei, odcięty od stałego lądu, jest w tej chwili igraszką fal i wiatrów, opanowało ich głębokie wzruszenie – Tak więc, panie Hobson – rzekła Mrs. Paulina Barnett – wszelkie zagadki, trapiące pana, co do osobliwości niektórych zjawisk, znalazły swe rozwiązanie. – Tak, pani, rozumiem obecnie wszystko. Półwysep Victoria, który uważaliśmy za niewzruszenie złączony ze stałym lądem, okazał się jedynie rozległym lodowcem, przywartym od wieków do lądu amerykańskiego. Stopniowo wiatr nanosił nań ziemię, piasek i zapłodnił go nasionami, z których wyrosły drzewa i mchy. Obłoki dostarczyły mu wody słodkiej, tworząc rzeczkę i jeziorko. Roślinność przeobraziła go! Lecz pod tą ziemią, pod tem jeziorem, pod piaskiem, wreszcie pod naszemi stopami, istnieje warstwa lodowa, unosząca się na morzu na skutek lekkości swego ciężaru gatunkowego. Tak! lodowiec nas unosi i oto dlaczego, odkąd tu mieszkamy, nie znaleźliśmy ani kamyka, ani odłamu skały na jego powierzchni! Oto dlaczego wybrzeża jego były ścięte prostopadle, dlaczego w jamie na renifery natrafiliśmy na warstwę lodową na głębokości dziesięciu stóp, dlaczego wreszcie nie było przypływu na jego wybrzeżu, gdyż przypływ i odpływ podnosił i opuszczał z sobą cały półwysep! – Istotnie, panie Hobson, przeczucie pana nie myliło. Pozwolę jednak sobie spytać się pana, dlaczego przypływ po naszym przyjeździe był jeszcze widoczny, później zaś ustał zupełnie? – Właśnie dlatego, że w chwili naszego przyjazdu półwysep połączony był z lądem swym giętkim przesmykiem. W ten to sposób stawiał pewien opór przypływowi i dlatego to w północnej stronie powierzchnia wód wznosiła się o dwie stopy, zamiast o dwadzieścia. To też, skoro pod wpływem trzęsienia ziemi półwysep oderwał się od lądu, zjawisko przypływu i odpływu znikło zupełnie, o czem przekonaliśmy się oboje kilka dni temu, w czasie nowiu! Tomasz Black, pomimo swej rozpaczy, słuchał z zaciekawieniem objaśnień Jasper Hobson’a. Wydały mu się zupełnie słuszne, lecz niemniej był rozgniewany na dobre, że zjawisko, tak rzadkie, tak niespodziewane, tak „niedorzeczne” jak mówił, zdarzyło się właśnie w tej porze, gdy miał on badać zaćmienie słońca. Astronom zamilkł z ponurym, prawie zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy. – Biedny pan Black! – powiedziała wtedy Mrs. Paulina Barnett – trzeba przyznać, że odkąd świat istnieje żadnemu astronomowi nie przytrafiła się tak opłakana przygoda! – W każdym razie, proszę pana – rzekł porucznik – nie my jesteśmy temu winni! Jedyną winowajczynią jest tu natura. Trzęsienie ziemi skazało nas na to przymusowe oderwanie się od lądu. Teraz dopiero wytłumaczyć sobie możemy, dlaczego zwierzęta o cennych futrach, uwięzione narówni z nami, w tak wielkiej ilości znajdowały się w pobliżu fortu! – I dlaczego – rzekła Madge – nie mieliśmy odwiedzin naszych współzawodników, których obecności pan się tak wielce obawiał, panie Hobson. – I dlaczego – dodał sierżant Long – oddział, wysłany przez kapitana Craventy, nie mógł przybyć do przylądka Bathurst! – I dlaczego wreszcie – rzekła Mrs. Paulina Barnett, patrząc na porucznika – muszę się wyrzec nadziei powrotu do Europy, co najmniej w tym roku! Podróżniczka uczyniła tę uwagę głosem, który świadczył, że zgadza się ze swym losem z daleko większą pogodą, niż można się było tego spodziewać. Zdawało się nawet, że była poniekąd zadowolona z okoliczności tak osobliwych, które nastręczały nowe pole dla jej spostrzeżeń podróżniczych. Zresztą gdyby utyskiwała nad swym losem, jak również i wszyscy mieszkańcy wyspy, cóżby na to poradzić było można? Czyż byliby wstrzymali ruchomy kierunek wyspy i mogli ją byli cofnąć do stałego lądu? Nie. W rękach Opatrzności znajdował się los fortu Nadziei. Należało więc poddać się Jej woli.